As Long As Your Mine
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: This is a crossover between Charmed and Pretty Little Liars. It is also published under PLL and crossovers since crossovers rarely get any traffic. This is mainly about Piper's youngest daughter, but the whole family will be included.See story for detail.
1. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction in quite a while. I can't promise this will be finished, but I hope you like what I come up with. I am combining two shows I love, Charmed and Pretty Little Liars.

The plot is pretty self-explanatory, but if you have any questions let me know.

*I am going to change the Pretty Little Liars dates to coincide with the Charmed Dates since we have more for those.

** This is taking place around May 2022, we don't really know how much time has passed in the PLL universe. Things for the PLL will pick up where the mid-season finale left off. This is about eight months after the whole A mess started. I changed some of the names of the Charmed kids because I frankly didn't like the names they were given. To give you an idea of what they look like I will also post the name of who they would be portrayed by.

Characters:

**Piper Jennifer Halliwell**: Birthdate: May 21, 1972. Age: 50. Has adopted the alias **Ella Penelope Montgomery** and currently resides in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. (I will give some background on this in the fic, don't worry). Charmed One. **Powers**: molecular immobilization, spontaneous combustion, molecular acceleration. The most talented in her family at making potions. Can cast Power of Three spells with her sisters. Portrayed by Holly Marie Combs.

**Leo Christopher Wyatt: **Birthdate: May 6, 1924. Actual Age: 98. Age: 52. In human years Leo is technically 35, but when he was made a mortal, the Elders made him closer to Piper's age. Former Whitelighter, Elder, and Avatar. He was a mortal between 1924 and has been a mortal since 2005. Portrayed by Brian Krause.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**: Birthdate: February 16, 2003. Age: 19. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Whitelighter. **Powers**: force fields, telekinesis, reality warping, teleportation, extrasensory perception, orbing, healing, spontaneous combustion. Can cast Power of Three spells with his siblings. Portrayed by Wes Ramsey.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**: Birthdate: November 16, 2004. Age: 17. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Whitelighter (technically Elder and does sometimes has to fulfill Elder duties). **Powers**: telekinesis, orbing, molecular immobilization. Can cast Power of Three spells with his siblings. Portrayed by Drew Fuller.

**Prudence Melinda Halliwell**: Birthdate: May 8, 2006. Age: 16. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Whitelighter (blessed by the Elders with her father's old powers). Is the most powerful witch in her family. Posses all of the four Charmed Ones powers in addition to her Whitelighter powers. This part of the prophecy was hidden from the world because it made her a demon's dream target. Does not know of her magical heritage. Has been living under the alias **Aria Prudence Montgomery** in Rosewood, Pennsylvania since age 7. **Powers**: orbing, telekinesis, molecular immobilization, spontaneous combustion, molecular acceleration, premonition: intuition and astral premonition, psychometry, precognition, retrocognition, empathy, Advanced Empathy, levitation: projective levitation and flight, telekinetic orbing, orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing, astral projection. Portrayed by Lucy Hale.

**Phoebe Janet Halliwell**: Birthdate: November 2, 1975. Age: 47. Charmed One. **Powers**: premonition: intuition and astral premonition, psychometry, precognition, retrocognition, empathy, Advanced Empathy, levitation: projective levitation and flight. Very skilled at hand to hand combat and is considered the best at writing spells. Can cast Power of Three spells with her siblings. Portrayed by Alyssa Milano.

**Coop: **Birthdate: Unknown. Age: 48, he relinquished his immortality to be with Phoebe. He still posses his powers, but will not live forever. Cupid. **Powers: **empathy, stopping time, teleportation, and time travel. Portrayed by Victor Webster.

**Peyton Prudence Halliwell: **Birthdate: February 14, 2006. Age: 16. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Cupid. **Powers**: empathy, teleportation, levitation, and premonition. Is very skilled at writing spells like her mother. Can cast Power of Three spells with her sisters. Portrayed by Sophia Bush, around the first couple seasons of OTH.

**Paisley Penelope Halliwell: **Birthdate: February 14, 2008. Age: 14. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Cupid. **Powers: **empathy, time travel, levitation.Can cast Power of Three spells with her sisters. Portrayed by Haley Ramm.

**Persephone "Perci" Patricia Halliwell: **Birthdate: February 14, 2016. Age: 6. Half witch (child of a Charmed One) and half Cupid. **Powers**: levitation and teleportation. Can cast Power of Three spells with her sisters. Portrayed by Adair Tishler.

….

**Paige Elizabeth Matthews- Mitchell: **Birthdate: August 1, 1977. Age: 44. Half witch (Charmed One) and half whitelighter. **Powers**: telekinetic orbing, orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing. Portrayed by Rose McGowan. Can cast Power of Three spells with her sisters.

**Henry Robert Mitchell:** Birthdate: June 4, 1975. Age: 46. Mortal. Portrayed by Ivan Sergei.

**Henry Robert Mitchell Jr.: **Birthdate: September 4, 2010. Age: 12. Quarter witch (child of Charmed One), quarter whitelighter, and half mortal. **Powers**: orbing, glamouring, healing. Portrayed by Nolan Gould.

**Haley Piper Mitchell**: Birthdate: April 29, 2013. Age: 9. Quarter witch (child of Charmed One), quarter whitelighter, and half mortal. **Powers**: orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing. Portrayed by Morgan Lily.

**Hannah Phoebe Mitchell**: Birthdate: April 29, 2013. Age: 9. Quarter witch (child of Charmed One), quarter whitelighter, and half mortal. **Powers**: orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing. Portrayed by Mackenzie Foy.

…

**Prudence Janine Halliwell: **Birthdate: October 28, 1970. Died in 2000, at age 30. She and her future husband were brought back to life as white lighters in 2015, when the elders realized that Aria would need all the help she could get. The couple married in 2017 and had a daughter, the first child born fully whitelighter, in 2019. Whitelighter, Charmed One. **Powers**: orbing, healing, sensing. Can still cast Power of Three spells with her two sisters, though she lost the rest of her Wiccan Abilities. Portrayed by Shannen Doherty.

**Andrew "Andy" Marcus Trudeau: **Birthdate: August 5, 1970. Died in 1998, at age 28. He was brought back to life as whitelighters in 2015, when the Elders realized that Aria would all the help she could get when it became time. The couple married in 2017 and had a daughter, the first child born fully whitelighter, in 2019. Former mortal, whitelighter. **Powers**: orbing, healing, sensing. Portrayed by Ted King.

**Pandora "Pandi" Melinda Trudeau: **Birthdate: March 31, 2019. Age: 3. Whitelighter, child of a Charmed One, though since Prue was technically dead when she was conceived no one is sure if Pandi will inherit Wiccan abilities. **Powers**: orbing, sensing. Portrayed by Mia Talerico.

…..

The characters from PLL are the same as in the show. The only thing I am changing is that Caleb decided to live in California with his mom and never came back. I need at least one of the girls to flirt with one of the brothers!

I do not own either of these fabulous shows!

…...

Aria Montgomery smiled as she got a text from Ezra. After finally getting released from the police station, Aria's parents had taken her home, but not before she snuck off and met Ezra in the bathroom. They had only been able to see each other for five minutes, but just being with him made her feel better.

After the debacle, all of their parents had decided that all of the girls deserved a quiet day at home. They were all so exhausted that they hadn't bothered to argue.

Aria had been reading and watching old movies all day. She put down the bottle of water she had just gotten out of the fridge to text him back.

When Aria looked up after standing her text she saw a man standing there. His clothes looked like rags and his eyes blazed with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? I'm gonna call the cops." Aria said shakily as she ducked behind the counter and began to dial.

He smirked at her and made a growling noise. With a flick of his wrist, he sent her cell phone flying.

"How… How did you do that?" She said shakily.

He didn't respond, he simply thrust his hand forward.

Aria shrieked as what looked like a ball of lightning raced towards her, ducking behind the counter just in time.

"Help! Someone help me!" Aria yelled as she ran towards the back door.

Within seconds her mom and two brunette women she had never seen before came in appeared in a blur of blue light.

"Told you we wouldn't need this. It's just a low level demon." One of the women said with a smirk as she put several small bottles of colorful liquid on the counter.

She watched as her mom thrust her hands forward. The man was surrounded in fire, but simply laughed.

"Damn it, you guys. Prue! Get your whitelighter astral ass down here!" The other brunette woman yelled.

Another brunette woman appeared behind the man, but she appeared slightly transparent.

"Mom? What's going on?" Aria asked confused as she walked towards he mother.

"Honey, I'll explain in a minute." She said grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her behind her.

The brunette woman who was apparently named Prue, began to speak behind the man.

"_Ashes to Ashes  
>Spirit to Spirit<br>Take his soul  
>Banish this evil"<em>

Prue said this several more times and the man began to scream, then he suddenly exploded. Prue vanished and then reappeared, this time looking whole.

"What the hell was that? You just killed someone!" Aria pulled away from her mom.

"No, sweetie, you don't understand." Her mother said calmly. "Sit down, honey."

"What? Why?"

"Because…" Her mother took a deep breath, "You're not who you think you are and I'm not who you think I am."

"What?" Aria said confusedly as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Your real name isn't Aria Prudence Montgomery. Your real name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell. The Halliwells are descendants of Melinda Warren, a powerful witch. When Melinda Warren was burned at the stake she prophesized that each generation of her descendants would get stronger, eventually culminating in the arrival of three sisters, the Charmed Ones. We didn't find out after our grandmother died. Later we found out that my oldest child would be one of the most powerful beings of all time, but what was withheld is that my only daughter would be THE most powerful being of all time, possessing all of the Charmed Ones' powers and being blessed with the powers her father used to have as a whitelighter. "

"You're kidding, right? What the hell is a whitelighter?"" Aria said with a look of disbelief.

"No, sweetie, I'm not kidding. A whitelighter is like a guardian angel. Come on." She pulled Aria up from the couch.

"This is your Aunt Paige." She said pointing to the woman who had put down the bottle of potions.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your mom's half sister. I'm the baby of the family." Paige said with a kind smile. "I know how shell shocked you are, we all were. When you need help with being a witch/whitelighter hybrid, let me know."

"Hi, gorgeous! I've missed you." The woman who had yelled for "Prue" to "get her astral ass down here" threw her arms around her.

"Pheebs, she doesn't even know you." Her mom said pulling her arms back.

"Yes, she does! Anyway, I'm your mom's sister. I'm the middle child. I USED to be the youngest." She shot a playful, dirty look at Paige.

Paige smiled and stuck out her tongue at Phoebe.

"And this is your Aunt Prue." Her mom said as she walked up to the last woman.

"What was that thing you did earlier?" Aria asked.

"Astral Projection, don't worry you'll learn to use it soon. I am technically the oldest sister. I got killed by a demon 22 years ago."

"Prue." Piper hissed under her breath.

"She needs to know. Anyway, after I died your mom and Phoebe found their baby sister. Our mother had had an affair with her whitelighter and had to give their baby away, because it would have been too dangerous. My future husband had been killed several years earlier. About seven years ago the Elders approached with the idea of becoming your white lighters. We've been watching over you ever since. By the way, I like your boyfriend." Prue said with a wink.

"I… Mom, I can explain." Aria stammered.

"It's okay, honey, I know." Piper said with a smile.

"You knew? Why'd you act like you thought he was with Spencer?"

"What was I going to say? Aria's whitelighter Aunt has been watching you. By the way we're witches."

"What does Dad think about this?"

"Byron isn't your real dad and Mike isn't your real brother. It was too dangerous. Byron and Mike are illusions. Your dad and brothers are coming soon."

"What are demons? And why are they after me?" Aria asked the question that had been puzzling her for a long time.

"Demons are evil beings. They usually look like you and me unless they are extremely powerful then they will have a demonic persona as well as a human one. They can shimmer, which is basically teleporting, and can throw fire and energy balls. They're after you because if they can harness your magic they can take over and if they can't, you, your brothers, and your cousins could eventually wipe out demons, if they kill you this probably won't happen. We bound your powers, moved here, and did everything we could so you would be safe, but it looks like that is coming to an end."

"I want to be ready." Aria said with a deep breath. "I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"Aria," Her mom said softly.

"I'm sure." She said

"Okay, we'll have a little family reunion, and then we'll work on unbinding your powers. We'll need to change history; everyone will need to believe that this was always your family. You can't tell anyone about this."

"I know, Mom."

"Okay, Pheebs? Prue? Paige? We're doing it." Piper said with a smile.

"Yes!" Phoebe exclaimed with a smile.

"Aria, hold on to me." Prue said as she reached out her hand. Aria grabbed her hand as all of the sisters linked hands.

"_I summon the manor,_

_I summon the nexus,_

_Outsiders will see this family,_

_As one that always was,_

_The Halliwells."_ The four spoke and Aria began to get a tingly feeling. Suddenly they were disappearing in a mass of blue light.

They soon stood in the middle of an old Victorian home.

"Welcome to the Manor," Piper said with a smile.

…

"So this is your room, it looks exactly the same as your old one, it's just in a different spot. Your Aunt Paige will be living in the house to the left, Phoebe will be in the one on our right, and Prue will be across the street."

"Knock, knock." She turned to see a man standing in the doorway.

His face lit up when he saw her.

Aria suddenly knew exactly who he was.

"Daddy," She said with a whisper.

"Hey, Pookie Bear," He said with a chuckle as he pulled her into a hug.

Aria felt tears fall down her face as her father held onto her tightly.

"Leo, don't smother her." Piper said with a broad grin.

"He can smother me all he wants," Aria said happily.

"By the way, when can I meet this boyfriend of yours?" Leo said with a teasing smirk.

"Daddy, I…" Aria said guiltily.

"Our family is the last to judge when it comes to forbidden relationships. After things settle down, we'll invite him over for a big family dinner and if he isn't scared away then you have my blessing."

"I thought you said you would feel betrayed," Aria questioned her mom as she finally pulled out her father's arms.

"I had an act to keep up. What was I going to tell you? That I was the queen of forbidden romances?"

"Are you guys seriously talking about that again? It's been over twenty years." A blonde teenage stood in the doorway.

"Wyatt, it was kind of a big deal. I should know, I was there." A brunette teenage boy said coming up behind him.

"Chris, I know you were there. You remind me all the time." Wyatt scoffed.

"Why did we let him remember that again?" Wyatt asked Piper under his breath.

"No idea." She replied. "Boys, you're kind of freaking out your sister." She said turning to her sons.

"Aria, this is Wyatt. He's going to go to Hollis. You're 19 now, right?" She asked turning to her son.

"Yes, mom." Wyatt said.

"And this is Chris, he'll be going to Rosewood with you for his senior year. He's 17."

"And if you're wondering, my future self went back in time to stop this goofball from turning evil. Mom and Dad discovered that I could know what future Chris knew, so they let me retain my memories."

"Okay," Aria said with wary smile.

"So, you have any hot single friends?" Chris asked Aria.

"Well, wait why would I tell you?" She said in disgust.

"Kids. Enough!" Piper yelled.

"Mom, chill. Don't blow up the lamp." Wyatt scoffed.

"Mom, you can blow things up?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I will explain everything tonight. For now let's go meet your cousins."

….

"Piper! We're here!" Phoebe yelled from the doorway.

"Took you long enough," Prue scoffed from her spot on the couch.

"Not all of us can orb missy." Phoebe replied.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed happily as she came out of the kitchen in an apron. "Aria's in the kitchen. I'm thinking she should meet your families one at a time so she doesn't get too overwhelmed. And we've decided to change her name to Aria Prudence Halliwell. It would be too weird for her to have her first name changed."

"We'll go first, Paige said before walking to the kitchen with Henry and their kids.

"Why do you get to go first?" Prue called.

"Because I'm the youngest."

"You hear that? Because she's the youngest." Phobee said mockingly.

…

"Hey, sweetie," Paige said as they walked in the kitchen.

"I didn't know my mom could cook." Aria said as she stared into the oven.

"Hi," She said when she turned around.

"Aria, this is my husband Henry, he's a mortal and a parole officer."

"A damn good one," Henry muttered under his breath.

"Yes, baby," Paige said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"This is Henry Jr. He's twelve, so he'll be in…" Paige paused to think about it.

"6th grade, Mom," Henry said.

"I knew that." Paige said defensively. "This is Haley and Hannah. They're fraternal twins and are nine. They'll be in 4th grade."

"You're pretty," Haley said looking at her cousin.

"Thank you. So are you." Aria replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hannah asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I do. You'll get to meet him soon." Aria said with a smile.

"Kids, go help Aunt Piper set the table please." Paige said.

"Mom," they whined.

"Come on guys, I'll help," Henry said with an amused smile. He kissed Paige before following his kids out of the room.

"Aria, your brothers, Henry Jr., and the twins are all hybrid Whitelighter/Witches like you, but they've had their powers their whole lives. I didn't find out until I was twenty three. You'll get the hang of it, I promise." Paige hugged her and then left.

…

"Aria!" She turned to see a pretty teenage girl rush towards her and give her a hug.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked when she pulled back.

Aria guiltily shook her head.

"Aria, this is my oldest daughter, Peyton. She's going to be in your grade at Rosewood High. You two were best friends when you were little."

Peyton squeezed Aria's hand. "I missed you," she whispered.

"This is my husband, Coop. He's a cupid."

"Yes, I help people find love. No, I don't wear a diaper. Yes, all of my children were born on Valentine's Day." He said with a smile.

"Coop," Phoebe said elbowing him.

"Come on, Pheebs. You're an empath too. You know she wondering about it."

"Hi, I'm Paisley. I'm fourteen. I'll be going to your high school as a freshman. There are hot guys here, right?"

"Paisley!" Phoebe exclaimed wide eyed, but she had a smile on her face.

"Some of them are, I suppose." Aria said with a shrug.

"Oh my God, you totally have a boyfriend!" Peyton exclaimed as she looked at her cousin.

Aria blushed.

"Stop talking about boys! What about me?" Persephone spoke up.

"Aria, this is Persephone, but we call her Perci. She's six and is going to be in first grade." Phoebe said as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"We should probably let Prue get in here; after all it is a school night." Coop said.

"Can I talk to Aria for a minute?" Peyton asked her father.

"Make it quick," he said with a smile. He put Perci on his shoulders and Phoebe and Paisley followed him out of the room.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend," Peyton said coyly as she hopped up on the counter.

"His name's Ezra Fitz and we met in a bar before I started school. We made out and started texting. The next day we discovered that he was my teacher. We eventually got together, and though we have had our fair share of drama, we are still together and very in love. He left his job at the high school for a job at Hollis so we could start telling people, but we haven't yet so this is a very huge secret."

"My lips are sealed," Peyton said with a smile before getting down.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Aria said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting your friends." With a wink and a wave Peyton left the room.

…..

"Are you sick of us Halliwells yet?" Prue said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Never," Aria said with a smile

"Aria, this is my husband, Andy. And this is our three year old daughter Pandora."

"Hi, Pandora," Aria said with a smile as she looked at her young cousin.

"Andy and I have both been assigned to be your Whitelighters. If you ever need us just call."

"On the phone?"

"No, literally just call us. Aria, I used to be a detective in San Francisco, I just got a job at the Rosewood PD. If you want I can look into your friend Ali's case."

Aria's heart suddenly sunk. A. She had forgotten about A. Suddenly her secret relationship wasn't her biggest secret. A would love this.

"There's something I need to tell you," Aria said with a sigh.

She walked with Prue's family to the living room and told her whole family about A.

She had never felt so relieved.

…

"Aria, sweetie, we're ready." Piper said standing in her daughter's doorway. It had been several hours since dinner and they were ready to unbind Aria's powers.

"Hey, Mom. Can you not let anyone know that you know about A? It's supposed to be a secret." Aria said.

"For now, but we'll need to go to the police if we can't figure it out," Her mom said before extending a hand.

"Deal," Aria said as she grabbed her mother's hand.

…

The two walked arm in arm to the attic.

Her family was standing around and her brothers and aunts were waiting behind an altar that had a huge book on it.

"You excited?" Chris asked with a grin.

"You're more excited than she is," Wyatt scoffed.

"The last time we could cast Power of Three Spells I was eight, of course I'm excited!" Chris retorted.

"Boys, enough!" Leo exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Chill, Uncle Leo," Peyton said with a laugh. She shrieked when Paisley elbowed her.

"Can we get on with the unbinding please?" Piper said exasperated as she walked towards the book.

Leo wrapped his arm around Aria and led her towards the book. "First we'll need to unbind her, then they'll all need to say the power of three spell."

"Ready, Aria?" Piper asked her daughter.

Aria nodded somewhat warily. Her father gave her a hug before stepping back. Each of her aunts squeezed her hand before Piper, Phoebe, and Paige linked hands. Aria looked around and noticed that there was a picture of her on top of the Book and there was also a silver necklace that had the same symbol that was on the cover of the Book as its symbol.

"_Unbind the binding spell_

_Once used to protect the young witch_

_Give her back her powers_

_And allow us to fully reconstitute the next generation of Charmed Ones"_

As soon as they finished speaking a ball of light descended and entered Aria's body.

"How do you feel?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Amazing," Aria said with a broad grin. Her family members all rushed to hug her,

"Power of Three spell. Power of Three spell." Wyatt and Chris chanted impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Aria said with a laugh.

As the siblings joined hands and said the spell, Leo proudly wrapped his arm around Piper.

"_The Power of Three will set us free_

_The Power of Three will set us free _

_The Power of Three will set us free"_

It was like Déjà vu for the sisters.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all joined hands and hugged as they watched their children interact with each other.

"The next generation of Halliwell magic…" All four sisters whispered at the same time before collapsing into giggles.


	2. The Return of a Familiar Face

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I wrestled with this chapter for a while, but after re-watching some of season three, I decided to go ahead with it. The Liars are introduced in this chapter. The story is basically that her brothers have always lived in Rosewood with her and they have always been Halliwells, but her other family has just moved to Rosewood.

I don't own either show!

….

Aria woke up to the sound of her phone screeching in her ear. She scrambled to find it under the mass of covers.

She clumsily answered.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Have you been having sex?" Hanna asked her coyly.

"WHAT?" Aria shot up straight in bed.

"Come on, you haven't answered your phone since yesterday morning."

"Hanna, I assure you I have not been having sex." Aria said as she got out of bed.

After she said this Chris walked by the door and popped his head in.

He smirked as he stood in the doorway. "I heard that," He whispered.

"No, you didn't!" Aria practically screeched.

"I didn't what?" Hanna asked confused.

"Sorry, sweetie. I wasn't talking to you. Chris is being a loser." Aria said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked as he walked past Aria's room.

"I'm a loser and Aria's having sex," Chris said before leaving the room.

Wyatt opened his mouth and looked at his sister quizzically.

"Han, I have to go. I'll see you at school," Aria said before hanging up.

"He's lying," Aria told Wyatt.

"Sure he is," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"He is!" Aria insisted.

"Whatever you say. Mom said to tell you that Chris is taking you, Peyton, and Paisley into school so you need to be ready in half an hour."

"Okay, I will," Aria said as she began to look through her closet.

…..

About twenty minutes later Aria was dressed and eating breakfast.

"Aunt Piper!" Peyton called as she opened the front door.

"Hey, sweetie," Piper greeted her niece. "Hi, Paisley." She began to close the door, but a Jimmy Choo clad foot was shoved in it.

"Pheebs, don't you have to go to work?" Piper sighed as she let her sister in.

"I do, but I want to watch Paisley's first day of freshman year in Rosewood!" Phoebe screeched.

"Mom!" Paisley exclaimed as she stole a piece of toast off of Chris's plate.

"I won't follow you or anything," Phoebe said.

"Aunt Phoebe, could I talk to you a minute?" Aria asked her aunt.

"Of course, honey," Phoebe said and the two began to walk towards Aria's room.

"Ten minutes!" Chris called after them, his mouth full of food.

Aria just laughed.

…

"So, I was looking though this last night…" Aria said as she pulled out The Book.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Phoebe said as they set The Book on the bed and Aria opened it.

"Anyway, I found this," Aria said as she flipped through the pages.

"I should've known," Phoebe said as she looked at her Balthazar/Cole entry,

"This is my ex-husband Cole. I met him when I was twenty five. Later I found out that he was this high-level demon ordered to kill us, at first he tried to, but he began to fall for me and he found that he couldn't do it. For a while he tried to be good, but evil eventually overtook him. We got married, but he became the Source of All Evil and we had to vanquish him. It took me a long time, but then I finally found Coop and now I'm happy." Phoebe said as she absentmindedly ran her finger over the pictures and the words she had written about Cole all those years ago.

"How long did it take you for you to stop loving Cole?" Aria could never imagine not loving Ezra.

"I hated him for a long time, but the truth is I don't think I ever stopped loving Cole," Phoebe said as she looked at the old entry.

"But he did all of those horrible things," Aria said with a curious look.

"Balthazar and The Source did those horrible things. Cole was just along for the ride. His human half couldn't do anything about it."

"Aria! Let's go!" Chris called.

"Coming!" Aria yelled back.

….

When they pulled up at the school, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily practically attacked the car.

"They all had anxious "We need to talk about A" looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Aria wasn't worried about A anymore. She was a witch for Pete's sake, she could handle A.

"You remember my cousins Peyton and Paisley?" Aria asked gesturing to her cousins.

"Hi," Paisley said with a wave.

"Hey," Peyton said with a smile as she eyed her schedule. "Who's Mr. Fitz?" She asked eyeing Aria.

"He was our old English teacher, but he left due to…" Spencer spoke before Hanna interrupted.

"Circumstances!" Hanna shouted with a smirk.

"Hanna!" Emily elbowed her best friend.

"We should probably get to class," Spencer said as she looked at her watch.

"Where's Ms. Jones's room?" Paisley asked as she looked at her schedule.

"I'll show you," Chris said with a smile, "Come on, Paise."

"Come on," Spencer said as she pulled her friends behind her. The four best friends linked arms ignoring the stares they drew. Peyton smiled and clutched her cousin's hand.

"You're drawing stares for a whole different reason," Aria whispered into Peyton's ear.

"I am half-Cupid," Peyton replied before shooting a wink at one of the many boys who was staring.

…

"Aria!" Hanna hissed later when they sat in her mom's class.

"What?" Aria whispered back as she turned around.

"So what were you doing yesterday?"

"Nothing. Pay attention, Han." Aria turned back around.

Spencer discreetly passed Aria a note.

It read: "What the hell are we going to do about the shovel?"

Aria quickly scrawled back. "No idea, but I think A might begin to leave us alone."

Spencer shot her a questioning look and Aria simply mouthed "later".

Aria felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and glanced up at her mother before looking.

"Are you sure you guys didn't see Ali?" Her text from Emily read. Aria rolled her eyes. Emily had been convinced she saw Ali since the girls had found her in the woods.

"For the billionth time, yes, we are sure Em." Aria sent back before putting away her phone and looking up at her mom.

Her mom stood in the front of the classroom with a concerned look. Aria mouthed, "A" and her mother immediately understood.

…..

"How'd it go?" Chris asked as Peyton and Aria got into the car. Chris had gotten out early due to senior privilege and had picked Perci up from kindergarten. Paisley's teacher had let class out early so she was already in the car.

"I got twenty-one guys' numbers," Peyton replied.

"That's not what I meant," Chris said with a laugh.

"I made a picture for Daddy!" Perci said from her car seat.

"This is beautiful!" Paisley said as she looked at her younger sister's drawing.

"Let me see that," Peyton said as she grabbed it, "He'll love it." She said with a smile.

As they pulled up to a spotlight, each of the Halliwells began to feel tingly and they were surrounded by a mass of red light.

"What's going on?" Aria yelled.

"I don't know," Chris replied.

They were all ready to call for their Whitelighters when they suddenly disappeared from the car.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked after they fell on a hard dirt floor.

"Yeah, I think so." Peyton said as she picked up Perci, who wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

As they all came to they all realized that they were in some type of cage. They also noticed that there was a lump on the ground just outside of the cage.

"Don't touch that!" Chris yelled as Paisley held her hand up to the bars of the cage. "It repels magic. We can't touch it and we can't use magic and magic can't get in."

"Well, that's just perfect," Paisley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The lump in the corner moaned and began to sit up.

"Oh my God," Aria said as she realized who it was.

"What?" Her brother and cousins said.

"YOU?" Peyton asked as walked towards the man. "I don't understand. My mom said you were dead, vanquished, poof, all gone."

"Let me guess? Phoebe's daughter?" Cole said as he sat up with a groan. "And yes, I was dead, but the new Source resurrected me to kill you."

"You put us in this cage?" Aria asked.

"No, no. I summoned you to me. I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to make the Source think I was doing my job to hold him off from sending others until I could stop him." He said getting up to walk over.

"So someone interfered?" Chris asked.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Peyton asked.

"Because if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cole replied.

"I'm scared," Perci said shivering.

"I know sweetie, but we'll figure it out. I promise." Peyton said as she rubbed her younger sister's back.

A demon appeared behind Cole and shot an energy ball at him. He fell in a heap on the floor.

The girls began to scream as Chris began to frantically call all of the Whitelighters in his family.

"I want Mommy! I want Daddy!" Perci screamed hysterically from Peyton's arms.

There was suddenly a pink glow outside of the cage.

"Daddy!" Perci screamed excitedly.

"Dad, watch out!" Peyton yelled as the demon raised his arm.

Cole groggily got up just in time. He rushed for the demon, but was flung out of the way.

He tried to get up, but the demon sent an energy ball flying at Coop.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cole yelled. He tried to push Coop out of the way but it was too late. Coop fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"You son of a bitch!" Cole yelled before he sent an energy ball flying at the demon. The demon burst into flames before he disintegrated.

Cole ran over to Coop and began to perform CPR, though he knew Coop was already dead.

Peyton and Paisley had both fallen to the ground in sobbing heaps. Aria stood in shock and Chris was holding a very confused Perci, trying to shield her from what was happening.

The four sisters finally orbed in.

Phoebe immediately ran over to Coop.

"Cole?" She said through furious tears.

Piper was about to blow him up when Peyton stopped her. "Don't! He's didn't do this to us! He tried to stop the demon. He tried to save Daddy."

Phoebe looked at Cole through her tears.

"I'm so sorry," Cole said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Phoebe tensed up at first, but then buried her head into his chest and began to sob.

Prue, Piper, and Paige quickly said a spell to release the kids.

Aria ran to her mom in tears while Chris examined the spot where the demon had been standing.

Paige and Prue tried to console Coop's sobbing daughters.

"Let's go home," Prue said with a soft smile. They all headed back to the manner.

…

Later that night, Peyton, Paisley, and Perci had eventually fallen asleep in Aria's bed.

Chris and Wyatt were in the attic trying to discover who the new Source could be.

Paige and Prue were at home with their families, each orbing in every half hour.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Piper asked Leo. They were lying in their bed trying to make sense of the day's events.

"It will take a while, but she's strong." Leo said as he held Piper close.

"Do you think we can trust Cole?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Phoebe's been with him since they got back."

"I don't know what I'd do if it had been you," Piper said looking at her husband.

Leo replied by kissing Piper and stroking her hair.

…..

Cole and Phoebe were sitting on the kitchen floor in Piper's house.

They hadn't talked, just being in Cole's arms made Phoebe feel better.

Cole looked at his watch. "You should probably get to bed."

"Yeah," Phoebe murmured.

Cole slowly got up and tried to pull Phoebe up.

"I can't move," Phoebe said shakily.

"Shhh, it's okay," Cole picked Phoebe up. She wrapped her arms against his neck and lay her head against his chest.

He carried her up the stairs into Piper and Leo's guest room.

Cole put Phoebe in the bed and began to tuck her in.

"Cole," Phoebe said softly.

"Yeah, Pheebs?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Please don't leave me again," Phoebe said as she looked up at him.

"Phoebe," Cole said softly.

"I'm still in love with you," Phoebe said as she looked up at him.

"Phoebe, stop it. You just lost your husband, you can't talk about loving me right after that happens, it just isn't right. You hated me for so long."

"Cole," Phoebe said as she sat up in bed, "I need you right now. I feel awful, but I don't feel like I did when I lost you. I know it's crazy and I know it might not work out, but I want to give you another chance, I want to give us another chance. And I may have hated you, but I never stopped loving you."

"I love you," Cole said softly as he crawled back into bed with her.

Phoebe couldn't explain how it felt to be safe and back in Cole's arms even after losing her husband. She knew that Coop would want her to move on and be happy.

….

Aria stood in the doorway of her room. Her three cousins were asleep in her bed. Aria was a mess. She had seen someone killed. She was supposed to get used to killing demons. She couldn't handle it. She knew there was only one person in the whole world that could make her feel better.

She went to her parents' room.

"Mom? Dad?" She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Her mom called.

"Can I go to Spencer's? She, Emily, and Hanna are all there," Aria lied.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's probably a good idea to be with your friends right now." Piper said with a smile.

"Be careful. Call us when you get there and let us know if you see anything suspicious." Leo said sternly.

"I will," Aria said with a smile before leaving. She grabbed her car keys and then drove a route she knew by heart.

She began to knock on Ezra's door.

"Aria?" He said with a worried look on his face. He was only wearing boxers and looked like he had just woken up.

Aria didn't say anything; she just ran into his arms and began to sob.

"What's going on? Come sit down?" Ezra said before leading Aria to the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and Aria began to explain. She used the explanation that her family planned on using.

"My Uncle Coop is dead. Me, Chris, Peyton, Paisley, and Perci were coming home with him after school. We took a shortcut and this guy came out of nowhere and shot him. It was awful." Aria said in tears.

"I am so sorry," Ezra said as he held her close. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it," Aria said softly.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You won't lose me," Aria said, but her voice faltered. Now that she knew who she really was, she felt like she might not be telling the truth.


End file.
